Feliz cumpleaños
by Jime Lupin
Summary: -Papá te despertará cuando llegue.-musité, apenas de forma audible. Sabía que ya no iba a creerme, de ninguna forma. Ambos dejamos de creerle a partir de ese momento. Sin embargo, fingir un poco más no le hacía daño a nadie.


Disclaimer: Héroes es propiedad de Tim Kring y la NBC. Los personajes no son mios.

* * *

Sonreí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Estaba comenzando a extrañar las tardes como esas.

Esas frescas tardes de otoño, con el viento soplándote en la cara, en el jardín de casa. Monty corriendo sobre el césped verde, pisándolo con fuerza y firmeza, libremente, intentando que yo no lo alcanzara, mientras reía a carcajadas en contra de los soplos de aire frío.

Luego papá llegaba, ocasionalmente, recibiéndonos con una sonrisa amplia y brillante, imponiendo con su sola presencia una sensación de paz y estabilidad que ninguno de los dos sentíamos con otra persona.

Nuestro padre representaba fuerza, calma, y quietud, si él estaba cerca nada podía salir mal, siempre había una solución o truco escondido bajo la manga.

Monty se percata de él antes que yo, y corre desesperadamente hacia sus brazos, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Me quedo parado sin poder evitarlo, mi hermano siempre había sido muy apegado a papá, le tenía un cariño rayando en la adoración. Era la perfección, era su héroe.

Sabía que era algo egoísta pensar en eso, pero yo tendría que haber llegado antes con él…yo era el mayor, y lo conocía más que Monty…

Los brazos de mi hermano pequeño cada vez están más cerca del cuerpo del adulto, mientras la sonrisa extasiada no desaparecía de su rostro en ningún momento.

El niño corría hasta él, con toda la velocidad con las cuales sus pequeñas y cortas piernas eran capaces, estaba impaciente por el encuentro. Que nuestro padre estrechara sus brazos alrededor de Monty y luego viniera a mi dirección, demostrándome que no volvería a irse, que esta vez sí se quedaría permanentemente y pasaría mucho más tiempo con nosotros…

Entonces, sin previo aviso, la expresión en el rostro del mayor se transforma. Nathan ya no nos esta mirando. Ahora lo hace el Senador Petrelli, con los ojos fríos, inexpresivos e indiferentes, traspasándote como si fueras un fantasma, como si no supiera siquiera de tu existencia.

Ese tipo de mirada en él siempre hacía que mi cuerpo fuera recorrido por un fuerte escalofrío.

Se voltea, dejando a su hijo menor completamente inmóvil, con los ojos demasiado abiertos y expresión entre curiosa e incrédula.

Y entra de nuevo a la casa, dejando el jardín, a sus dos hijos, y su vida, una vez más. Nadie nunca sabía hacia dónde iba, sólo que lo hacía demasiado seguido…

-_¡Simon! _–una voz, a lo lejos, bastante parecida a la de Monty me llamaba a lo lejos, pero estaba demasiado ocupado viendo, con ojos desilusionados, cómo el Senador se alejaba lentamente de nuestro alcance, y un par de grandes y húmedos ojos azules volteaban hacia mi dirección _-¡Simon! ¡Despierta! ¡Vamos!_

La voz cada vez era más fuerte, más clara y lúcida. Me dí cuenta demasiado tarde de que mis ojos estaban cerrados.

Me desperté, sobresaltado, descubriendo a la pequeña bestia empujándome desde debajo de la cama, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los mismos iris azulados con un brillo de emoción indescriptible.

-Mamá dice que es hora de desayunar –explicó, con la voz cargada de una alegría contenida que la hacía sonar temblorosa -. Además…papá vendrá hoy.

_Claro, era por eso._

¿Por qué papá vendría hoy? No era un día especial ni nada por el estilo…

Pensé en abrir la boca para preguntar qué día era, pero sólo atiné a refregarme los ojos con pereza, mientras oía un "_Date prisa"_ proveniente de mi hermanito, y el ruido inconfundible de sus hiperactivas pisadas contra el suelo de madera, saliendo de la habitación.

---

Llegué al comedor aun con un bostezo atorado en la garganta. Monty ya estaba sentado (como suponía) a la mesa, balanceándose de a un lado a otro en la silla, como sino pudiera quedarse quieto. Las manos entrelazadas en su regazo y levantando la vista de repente al verme llegar.

Tomé asiento frente a él y observé con aprensión mi plato vacío, esperando a que mamá llegara con el desayuno.

La mirada de mi hermano se clavó en mí, curiosa e imperturbable.

Luego de unos cinco minutos de sentir incómodamente cómo me miraba, tengo que decir que se volvió aburrido.

-¿Qué? –pregunté, con voz ronca, de esas que por poco te lastiman la garganta y salen demasiado ásperas cuando recién te has despertado.

-Nada…-dijo, automáticamente, regresando la vista a la mesa de caoba, y dibujando trazos invisibles en ella con una de sus manos – es sólo que…tú… ¿dormiste bien?

Lo miré analíticamente, enarcando una ceja.

-Eso creo… ¿Por qué? –no estaba seguro de poder recordar todo mi sueño, sólo tenía en claro que era una pesadilla, y pequeños y borrosos retazos verdes se pintaban dificultosamente en mi mente, acompañados por una fuerte sensación de impotencia e insignificancia que no pude ignorar.

-Porque…antes de que te despertara…dijiste el nombre de papá, muchas veces…-explicó, aún con la vista fija en la madera, como si estuviera revelando un crimen perverso – y luego el mío.

Y entonces recordé, el jardín, la felicidad, papá, el abrazo nunca dado, la soledad, el abandono…

-No recuerdo qué soñé, Monty.-mentí, robando su idea y bajando la mirada.

Un silencio incómodo y denso se formó entre los dos. No me había creído, y era obvio. El pequeño nunca se conformaba con poco. Pero al verme tan reacio al tema, prefirió no presionarme.

Agradecí a Dios y todos los santos al escuchar el inconfundible sonido de las ruedas arrastrándose con un compás permanente por el suelo, hasta llegar al lugar de mi hermano.

Mamá le sonreía radiantemente, con un elaborado pastel entre las manos, el cual depositó con cuidado sobre la mesa.

_¡Pero qué tonto!_

Había olvidado por completo el cumpleaños de Monty, eso explicaba la oportuna e inesperada visita del líder de la familia Petrelli.

-Pide un deseo.-dijo, radiante de felicidad, mientras el aludido cerraba los ojos con concentración, pensando qué cosa, entre todas las existentes, podía desear más que cualquier otra.

En cuestión de segundos apagó las velas de una sola vez. Mientras tanto, mamá tomó el cuchillo para repartir el pastel y llenar mi estómago vacío.

---

La tarde llegó con lentitud, a diferencia de Nathan, pero al parecer a Monty no le preocupó demasiado. Sólo se paseó por la casa sonriente o dibujó un par de garabatos básicos de vez en cuando.

Me seguía pareciendo increíble que fuera tan pequeño para tener nueve años. Mamá dijo, en más de una oportunidad, que él tenía el mismo cuerpo que el tío Peter, quien tardó en crecer, pero lo hizo.

Yo, por mi parte, me dejé caer en el sofá, con la televisión a un par de pies de distancia.

Heidi casi no nos dejaba ver la televisión…por miedo a que veamos a papá en los programas de noticias.

Tal vez temía que observemos con nuestros propios ojos ese proyecto extraño que él organizaba y que yo no comprendía del todo… (Ella no podía esconderme el periódico).

De todas formas, me aseguré mentalmente de preguntarle cada detalle cuando llegue a casa.

Vi el control reposando en el brazo del sillón…demasiado cerca de mí…acerqué mis dedos lentamente…moría por saber qué estaba haciendo Nathan Petrelli en esos momentos, las razones que lo mantenían demasiado ocupado como para venir a casa con sus hijos…sólo una mísera respuesta, que me ayude a entender…

Y mis dedos se alejaron, automáticamente. Creo que algo del miedo de mamá se había traspasado inconcientemente a mi subconsciente.

-Cobarde…-me regañé, mentalmente.

Entre eso, oí unos pasos acompasados acercándose a mi dirección, al parecer mi hermano estaba cerca.

-¿Monty? –probé.

-¿Si? –_lo sabía_. Rodé los ojos

-Si sigues bailando por toda la casa vas a marearme.

La pequeña bestia dibujó una sonrisa avergonzada, y sus ojos vagaron a un punto muerto del aire.

-Lo siento...es que…estoy algo nervioso.

Como si no supiera eso. Al parecer la llegada de nuestro padre hacía que se comportara más emocionado que de costumbre, con sus grandes ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y una irritante y permanente sonrisa.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –dije, curiosamente, de un momento al otro, Monty dirigió sus pupilas azules a conectarse fuertemente con las mías - ¿Qué pediste?

En su mirada no había una pizca de confusión, su mente era rápida y despejada. Sabía muy bien a qué me refería, el desayuno, su cumpleaños, el deseo…

-Sabes qué pasará si lo digo…-masculló, contrariado, y bajando la mirada una vez más. Solté un bufido ante esas supersticiones infantiles.

-Vamos, no ocurrirá nada. Sólo dímelo.

Se mordió el labio unos segundos, meditando interiormente si yo era digno de confianza o no, como para compartir su más profundo deseo.

En el último momento, pareció resignarse y abrió la boca.

-Deseé que…papá realmente viniera –no me sorprendí, ya que, en el fondo, me esperaba algo así -. Tú sabes…no como la última vez…

-Sí. Te entiendo.-la última vez había sido hace un par de meses, en mi propio cumpleaños.

Monty miró sus pies, como si fueran lo más interesante del universo entero. Levantó la vista hacia mi dirección, y abrió la boca un par de veces, preparándose para decir algo, pero sus cuerdas vocales parecían no querer cooperar. Lo hizo una vez más, para luego volver a arrepentirse, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ese niño era extraño a veces.

---

El sol se estaba escondiendo lentamente detrás de las nubes grisáceas, dando un extraño tono rojo violáceo al cielo.

Me encontraba en el mismo sofá que hace un par de horas. El día se estaba volviendo extraordinariamente monótono y se me estaban agotando las ideas para poder entretenerme.

Me encontraba leyendo ese viejo y aburrido libro, "Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer", no era demasiado largo, pero la latosa y simple trama lograba aburrirme hasta el cansancio, cuando buscaba todo lo contrario.

Era increíble los dones que tenían los profesores al escoger libros tediosos para sus alumnos.

Bufé, sentía excitación en mi cuerpo, adrenalina cosquilleando en mi sangre al recorrer mis venas. Quería moverme, saltar, correr, hacer algo…pero no encontraba una motivación suficiente para hacerlo.

Dejé a Tom Sawyer descansar sobre el brazo del sofá, observando qué había a mí alrededor.

Monty dibujaba, en el suelo, aunque nunca haya sido bueno para eso.

Bocetos básicos de una persona, muy básicos, con trazos fuertes y demasiado marcados, colores estridentes y brillantes, cuyos lápices pertenecientes aún descansaban en su mano libre, y hojas en blanco rodeando el cuerpo de mi hermano.

No pasó más de un instante hasta que levantó la vista, curioso, y enarcó una ceja.

-Sé que me dices que dibuje más suave. Pero en serio, no puedo.-explicó, excusándose a sí mismo y empuñando con firmeza el lápiz azul.

-No, lo haces bien. En serio –lo tranquilicé, a veces creía que mi opinión influía demasiado en la mente Monty. Tal vez, si le diera un refuerzo más positivo, dejaría de ser tan inseguro -. Es sólo que…estaba pensando…

Volvió a posar su mirada en mí, con el ceño fruncido. No debido a la irritación, sino a la concentración. Intentaba descifrar qué era lo que intentaba decirle.

-¿Qué tal si él no viene, Monty? ¿Qué tal si vuelve a desaparecer?-solté, con las palabras saliendo inconcientemente de mis labios, raspando mi garganta. Últimamente me sentía como el verdadero hermano inseguro. Me había ganado el título. Fantástico.

-¡No digas eso! -exclamó. Claro, en la Biblia Petrelli, yo dije una blasfemia –Él prometió que vendría esta vez y los Petrelli…

-…siempre cumplen sus promesas. Lo sé.-completé. Ya era prácticamente un lema personal…pero hacía ya un buen tiempo que no veía esas palabras en la realidad.

Decidí no volver a intentar abordar el tema. Monty tenía demasiadas esperanzas como para resquebrajarlas, verlas hacerse polvo y morir en el suelo. Otra vez.

Él cambió de lápiz con una rapidez casi imperceptible, marcando la hoja con grandes y gruesas líneas de un rojo escandaloso.

Me limité a volver a tomar el libro, fingiendo que lo leía, y sumergiéndome en recuerdos de promesas vacías y soledad permanente.

---

El sonido chirriante de la silla de ruedas deslizándose por el suelo me despertó con sutileza.

Con el libro reposando en mi pecho, y la mano de mi madre pasando por mi cabello, intentando despertarme.

Solté un bostezo involuntario, y me levanté lentamente del sofá, en el cual había pasado la mayor parte del día.

El camino a la habitación fue más extenso de lo habitual, tal vez por la manera torpe y lánguida con la cual caminaba debido a que aún no me había despertado del todo.

Al abrir la puerta hallé un espectáculo que me desequilibró por un par de segundos. Monty, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, observando como las estrellas refulgían tímidamente en el manto nocturno, alumbrando todo a su alrededor, brillando maravillosamente con luz propia. Mas él las miraba como si fueran lo más repugnante que haya visto alguna vez.

-Deberías estar durmiendo. Es algo tarde.-me dirigí a mi cama sin pensar demasiado. Aun no entendía el por qué la melancolía inundaba su mirada, probablemente sólo serían cosas de niños.

-Fue mi culpa. ¿Verdad?-murmuró, con su tono de voz agudo perdiéndose en la infinidad del aire de nuestro cuarto. Haciendo despertar mi cerebro y comprendiendo mejor el asunto. Sin embargo, aun no tenía nada para agregar.

Mi hermano no me miró, continuó con la vista fija en la majestuosa e inmensa noche.

-Te dije el deseo. No se cumplió.-continuó, con voz ausente, ida.

Bajó de la ventana con lentitud, y movió sus pequeños pies hacia la cama. Me removí, incómodo, entre las sábanas, obligándome a mí mismo a decir algo.

Como hermano mayor… ¿No era mi deber consolarlo?

-Papá te despertará cuando llegue.-musité, apenas de forma audible. Sabía que ya no iba a creerme, de ninguna forma.

Ambos dejamos de creerle a partir de ese momento. Sin embargo, fingir un poco más no le hacía daño a nadie.

-Ah, y…Monty…-agregué, en último momento. Me sentí insensible, había pasado todo el día y no había sido capaz de decírselo ni una vez – feliz cumpleaños.

* * *

El título es barato y aunque edite y edite el texto me sigue pareciendo repetitivo xD

Si quieren dejar review solo se oprime el bello botoncito verde de abajo


End file.
